The Bully
by BlackScissorMermaid17
Summary: What happens when Jade's old bully comes to Hollywood Arts? This is my first fanfiction, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bully**

**A Victorious Fan Fiction**

It was a Monday morning in Hollywood Arts. So far everything was fine. Everyone was seated, and patiently waiting for Sikowitz to arrive.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz exclaimed as he entered the room. "Before we get started, I'd like to inform you that we will be receiving a new student today."

"Really? Yay! I love new people!" As usual, Cat was already excited.

"Yes, a new student. I expect you all to be nice to her – Jade."

Yeah, I'm not making any promises."

Just then, the door opened. A blonde girl, taller than Cat but shorter than Tori, walked in. She had a pink headband in her hair and a yellow cardigan on. She didn't look like anything more than an ordinary girl, but as soon as Jade turned around her blood ran cold.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Megan Miller."

The class was filled with the sound of greetings and kind words and Megan smiled.

"It's so great to meet you all! It's so amazing to be going to a school with such talented people – and teachers!"

"Hi! I'm Cat! And-"

Hey! I'm Tori," before Cat could finish, everyone had already started introducing themselves.

Wait a second, Jade West?" Megan slowly made her way to Jade's seat. "Gee, I haven't seen you since like, the sixth grade. How have you been?"

Jade said nothing. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, you know Jadey? That's so cool! Maybe we can all be like best friends!"

"That is, if Jade was ever even her friend," Tori cut in.

"Oh sure! Jade and I got along all right. Mind if I sit next to you Jade?"

Before Jade could say anything, Megan pulled up a chair and sat right next to her. Jade still couldn't even think of a single word to say.

"Alright, class, let's get started with today's lesson."

Jade tried to move her chair further away from Megan and closer to Beck, but it didn't really do anything to put her mind at ease. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly out.

Of one thing she was sure – this was going to be the longest class of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm so glad you liked it so far! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you like Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Bully**

Jade didn't think she could get out of that classroom fast enough. While Megan hadn't said anything further, just being around her was unsettling.

At least to Jade – everyone else seemed to think so far that Megan was a really nice person. But this was Megan Miller, Jade's tormentor, and now, once again, her classmate.

Jade leaned against her locker and sat there, thinking of what she should do.

The rest of the group soon joined her and their usual conversation began, but Jade stayed silent.

"You okay, babe? You haven't said a word since this morning," Beck seemed concerned. What he said was true, Jade wasn't her usual self today.

"I'm fine," was the annoyed response, which wasn't unusual Jade.

"Really? Because usually by now you've said _something _mean," Tori said.

"Keep it to yourself, Vega!" With this, everyone was sure that Jade was fine.

"Hi, Jade. What're you doing over here?" Megan. Once again, the sickening feeling returned to Jade.

"Hi Megan! We weren't really talking about anything. What do you want to talk about?" Cat seemed really happy at the prospect of a new friend.

"Well, I'd really just like to catch up with my old friend Jade here," she said, placing her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade wished she could push her off, but something in her wouldn't let her. "Well, Jade. Why don't you tell me more about your _friends _here?" She said it as though she were a parent talking to her child about their imaginary friends.

"Um…" Jade finally found her voice again. "This is Cat, Andre, Robbie, Tori who's _not _my friend, and Beck who's my _boyfriend_."

"Really? _You _have a boyfriend? And it's _this _guy? Who would've thought? Jade West with that guy for a boyfriend."

Jade just stared at her feet.

"Hey, so, maybe later you could eat lunch with us at the Asphalt Café," Robbie spoke up.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like to get to know more about your life now, Jade." Megan walked off, and by that time it was time for their next class.

LATER

The group gathered at their lunch table. Jade was, once again, clam. But, of course, Megan showed up.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey!" everyone excepting Jade cheerfully greeted Megan.

"Hey, Megan, you can sit right between me and Jadey," Cat still seemed absolutely thrilled with Megan.

"Don't call me Jadey," was Jade's expected response. But now it had less venom in it than usual.

I'd love to sit next to you two. So how's it going?"

"Oh, well, Andre and I were just talking about this music assignment we have," Tori's pleasant response.

"Oh really? Does Jade take the same class?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Tori replied, a bit confused.

"I see. So, Jade, you want to be a musician?"

Jade didn't want to respond at first, but she felt as though she had to. "Actually, I want to be an actor."

"Oh, well, you should be good at that, you're great at pretending."

The rest of lunch went on like this, different subjects being brought up and Megan finding a way to direct it back to Jade. This wasn't mean itself, of course, but Megan kept making off little remarks. These comments weren't mean, but there was just something wrong with them.

When lunched ended, Jade walked by herself towards her next class, only to have Megan catch up to her.

"Hey, West," she felt free to say since no one was around them. "I'm watching you. Don't think anything's changed." And with that she walked away.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**

**-BlackScissorMermaid17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews on chapters 1 & 2! I makes me so happy that you like it so far! Here's chapter 3! Read & review! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or the song mentioned in the chapter. (I forgot to put this in chapters 1 & 2)**

**The Bully**

**Chapter 3**

_"Hello, children! I'm Mrs. Well," about twenty kids were seated in a semi-circle facing Mrs. Well. "Where you are now is called Kindergarten! This class will teach you the basic things you'll need to know in your life. Jadelyn looked at Mrs. Well. She was a fairly young teacher. She looked like she might be part…Latina maybe? It didn't really matter. "Now, let's introduce ourselves to each other. All of you, tell us your name and favorite color."_

_ The first kid in the semi-circle spoke, "I'm Andrew and I like green."_

_ "I'm Sophia and I like pink."_

_ The children all slowly stated their name and color one by one until there were only two left. _

_ "My name's Jadelyn and my favorite color's black." The girl sitting next to Jadelyn snickered. _

_ "Jadelyn?" she said. "What kind of a name is that?"_

_ "Settle down now, Megan," Mrs. Well intervened, "now tell us about yourself."_

_ "Well, my name's Megan and my favorite color's pink – a __real__ color." Some of the other kids there giggled. Megan continued, "Well, I guess you can't blame Jadelyn, stupid names cause stupidity. Right, Mrs. Well?_

_ "Megan, enough now! Go sit in the corner." Mrs. Well was clearly frustrated. _

_ Jadelyn didn't understand why Megan was being so mean. What did she say wrong? After her timeout, Megan continued to antagonize Jadelyn all day. She tore Jadelyn's picture she drew, destroyed her carefully built block tower, and when Jadelyn walked away to get more blocks, Megan tripped her on her way back so she fell face-first in her own destroyed block tower. _

END OF FLASHBACK

From that day on, Jade could've sworn that Megan had made it her life mission to make Jade as miserable as possible.

Jade was lying on her bed, eyes closed, trying to clear Megan from her mind. She had a hold on Jade, and Jade didn't know how to free herself from it.

Her red Pear Phone beeped – she got a text.

_Beck: Hey. All of us are going to Tori's house. Do you wanna come?_

Jade wasn't particularly thrilled with this thought, but anything to forget Megan.

_ Jade: Fine. I'll be there soon. _

LATER

** "**What do you guys even wanna do?" Tori questioned. They had all arrived at Tori's house, and Jade was dismayed to find that none of them had thought of anything to do.

"If you didn't have something for us to do, why would you invite us?" Beck asked. He was slightly annoyed, having come to Tori's only to find nothing.

"Well…um…Jade! Why don't you tell us more about Megan?" Tori desperately asked.

_'Are you kidding me?' _Jade thought. The very thing she had come here to get away from Tori was forcing her to talk about. She sighed, "Well, there's not really much to tell," this was true, since the only thing Jade knew about her was that her favorite color was pink and she enjoyed making Jade depressed.

"Oh come on, if you went to school with her you gotta know something about her," Andre stated, also desperate for something to do.

"Well, I don't know. We didn't do much talking," this was partly true. Jade never said much to her, but she sure heard a lot from Megan.

"I want sushi," Cat voiced. _'Thank the Lord,' _Jade thought, _'something to get them off my back!' _

"Well I guess we could all go to Nozu," Tori suggested. All agreed, since they were bored out of their minds.

Unfortunately when they got there, Megan was there.

"Hey you guys!" _'Oh. My. God!' _Jade thought to herself, _'I am seriously on a bad luck streak today.'_

"Hey Megan, what are you doing here?" Tori seemed pleased that Megan was there.

"Well, I heard from some people at school that this place was pretty good, so I thought I'd check it out! I'm up next for singing."

"Cool! We'll just sit over here," Tori led the group to their seats.

Five minutes later, Megan was singing _Let's Be Friends _by Emily Osment. **(If you're confused, just look up the lyrics.) **Jade _knew _Megan had been looking at Beck the whole song. But, she had to admit, Megan had a good voice.

"Wow! That was really good!" Cat congratulated Megan as she sat down with the group.

"I'm so glad you liked it! What did you think Jade?"

Jade chose to remain silent.

"I said, what did you think, Jade?" The aggravation in Megan's voice was clear to Jade. Why didn't anyone else notice it?

"It was really good," Jade didn't dare say anything else.

"I'm so glad," Megan's response seemed sweet, but there was a twinge of sarcasm in it.

"Well, I've got to get going," Jade said, standing up. She was desperate to leave.

"No, Jade, it'll be much more fin if you stay," Megan said.

"I would, but I really shouldn't."

"Aw, come on, please Jadey," Cat begged Jade as well.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to disappoint your friend, would you, Jade?" Megan was determined.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Jade, sit," Megan commanded. She immediately sat down. Megan had "conditioned" Jade, as she called it, over the years. Jade was completely obedient to Megan.

Cat seemed happy. "Yay!" she cheered.

"See, Jade, isn't it better that you stayed?"

Jade only nodded. When the waiter came she only asked for a bottle of water.

How could she possibly eat anything?

**Thank you for reading! Construction criticism and ideas are welcome. Sorry for any confusion about Megan's song. Please review! Should I continue?**

**-BlackScissorMermaid17**


End file.
